


Unexpected

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, La:Sadie's
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cumshot, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo and Die find themselves in an unexpected situation. Kyo steps up and offers his assistance leading them to a whole new revelation… and in the end, maybe something more than either saw coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eilonwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilonwe/gifts).



> Prompt[s]: Switch Kyo, angst, fluff, PWP, light bondage, dildos, maybe first time/virginity fic  
> Die reference: http://www.vinushka.net/gallery/galleries/Images/Before_Dir_en_grey/la-sadies-2.jpg Kyo reference: http://www.vinushka.net/gallery/galleries/Images/Before_Dir_en_grey/o1.jpg  
> Comments: for the direngrey_yaoi holiday fic exchange, written for eilonwe2  
> Beta Readers: gothic_hime, sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "My Heart, Your Hands" by Dommin

Kyo leaned back in the small van, closing his eyes. They were on the way across Japan to their next tour stop. It was a long, hard drive to have five men cramped up in one van for the entire duration of the ride. All that kept them sane was realizing that if they’d been in some larger country this would have been far harder and much longer. As it was, it was still plenty to drive them all up the fucking wall.

Kisaki was whining almost constantly about one thing or another, Kaoru was snoring, and Shinya was just being too damn quiet. Die… well, Die was stuck with driving, so for the most part, he was just staring at the road, alternating between either being quiet or yapping to no one in particular, just to keep himself awake.

They pulled into a gas station and everyone piled out, quickly going to the restroom while Die pumped gas. Kyo was the first to get back to the van, offering to take over so he could go take a piss, as the tall, skinny guitarist was dancing from one foot to the other in the cold, rainy night. Die gave him a thankful look and darted off toward the building like Satan himself was on his heels.

Kyo leaned against the side of the van, his hand on the lever for the gas. It clicked off, signaling it was full, and he pulled it out, putting it back on the pump and then closed up the gas cap, taking the little key from the lock on the cap and closing the door. They’d had problems with people stealing their gas already this tour and the thousand yen investment on the locking cap was more than paying for itself already.

Everyone meandered back out, Die coming out last, holding two steaming cups. He announced that Kyo was sitting up front with him, holding out the cup to the vocalist. Kisaki set up grumbling again and the look Die shot him behind his back had Kyo covering his mouth with one gloved hand, hiding the smirk. He accepted his drink and slid into the front seat, Die taking the driver’s seat again and everyone else piling in the back. Once they were all buckled up, Die pulled out and got back on their route once again.

It didn’t take them long before they were all settled in, this time Kisaki going to sleep, much to everyone else’s appreciation. Kaoru started some stupid game about things the van was passing by with Shinya, the drummer answering everything quietly, though correctly. For his part, Kyo actually kept up a reasonable conversation with Die, helping the guitarist stay awake for the duration of their trip.

Hours later, they arrived at the little dump of a hotel they were staying in for the night, having scrounged just enough money for two rooms with two beds and a third with only one bed. Kisaki was apparently entitled to his own room, setting up a fuss when he didn’t get what he wanted, so the others had learned to just let it be, not wanting to fight or argue over petty things, used to his grumpy nature.

Die got out of the car; going inside to get their room keys, the others unloading the necessary stuff, leaving their gear in the little pull-along trailer behind the van. Kyo only had his one bag he’d kept his hands on the whole time and just trailed after Die, figuring he could be of some use if the other needed a few extra yen, having taken his savings out just in case.

Upon arriving at the desk, he looked up to find Die already with a stressed-out look on his face. “What do you mean you only have one room with two beds? There are five of us and we have a reservation!” Die waved the paper he had written all the confirmation information on at the guy behind the desk. “We’re men! Grown men! We need separate beds!”

The man shrugged. “I’m sorry sir, things must have gotten mixed up.” He pushed a book toward Die and pointed. “Here’s your information on your reservation, all in ink so it could not have possibly been changed… it shows two rooms with a single bed, one is a suite, and a room with two twin beds.”

Die and Kyo both peered at the reservation and sure enough, the man was right. Whoever had taken the reservation had to have done it all wrong to start with. Die looked like he was going to start freaking out at any second, his hands shaking slightly. Kyo reached over, pressing a hand over Die’s. “It’s okay… is there any way we could upgrade one of the rooms to one with two beds?”

The desk clerk shook his head. “We are sold out except for another suite with a slightly larger bed in it. And that will be another 3000 yen over the original price.”

Kyo reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of bills and coins. He counted out in mostly small coins the right amount and passed it over. “There. Upgrade us to that one, the original suite, and the room with two beds.”

“Kyo...“ Die started, but Kyo held up a single finger to shut him up, catching him off guard and causing him to stop.

“Calm down, Die. I’ll stay in there with you. Kaoru and Shinya can have the room with two beds, and Kisaki gets the original suite we booked for him. It’s not an issue.”

Die just nodded a little and the man passed over the keys to the rooms, pointing out what direction the rooms were in with a vague lifting of his hand and a nod of his head.

Kyo took their key and as they walked back to the door, he murmured, “Don’t say anything to anyone else. It’ll be fine and they don’t need to know we’ve slept in the same bed.” He gave the other a little smile, trying to keep in good humor about the whole issue. He knew how Die already fought to keep his image up, the others teasing him mercilessly about being the gayest of all musicians, no matter how much he denied it. Truth was, Kyo actually thought they were right, that Die’s preference was toward men, but that it was so much of a secret and a bad thing in his mind that he didn’t want anyone else to know. He saw the way it hurt the guitarist, how his eyes reflected such immediate and intense pain when he was teased, that it was impossible to not think something about it was true.

Die murmured out a soft, “Thank you,” and pushed out the door, quickly shoving keys in the proper directions and pointing out where the other two rooms were, neglecting to point out where his and Kyo’s was at. He quickly went about getting his own bag from the back of the van and then locking everything up, leaving it right next to the office in that parking space, not wanting to get it too far from the desk clerk’s eyes given the amount of expensive equipment it contained.

He checked all the locks on the trailer as well, and made sure the others were gone before he reluctantly headed for their room. Kyo walked alongside him, hands in his pockets, trying not to feel at least a little odd about this. The intimacy of sleeping in the same – rather small bed – was undeniable. And he knew for certain that he was going to have more than a little trouble hiding his own preferences before the night was out. Though, perhaps, it would be for the best to let it out. Die might have someone he knew he could confide in as long as he knew Kyo wasn’t lying, and if nothing else, even if he still denied it himself, he knew Die wouldn’t judge him.

They arrived at the room and Die opened the door, letting Kyo in first and then slipping inside, quietly locking up the door and putting his suitcase on the little stand. Kyo put his bag on the little table and glanced back at Die, pushing some of his red hair back behind his ear, finally removing the baseball cap he’d been wearing all day. “This isn’t so bad… I mean, there’s even a recliner.”

Die shrugged slightly and took out his pajama bottoms, a giant black shirt, and a bag of toiletries. “Mind if I shower first? I’m fucking tired.”

Kyo nodded. “Of course, go ahead. I’ll make us some tea.” He pointed at the coffee pot, surprised to see it there. “I have some green tea in my bag.”

“Thanks,” Die murmured, picking up his stuff and ducking into the bathroom. The door slid shut and Kyo started about putting water in the pot, then plugging it in on the counter just outside the bathroom. He could hear Die as he relieved himself and then started to get undressed, clothing hitting the floor and a curse as the other stumbled into the wall, a dull thud following. Kyo winced and knocked lightly. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah… fucking wall decided to hit me.” A little laugh and then the shower was turned on, the hiss of water overpowering anything either of them could have said.

Kyo wandered off to his bag, getting his things ready for his shower, putting them on the counter and then getting two of the paper cups, pouring hot water into them and dunking tea bags in. He settled down on the edge of the recliner, kicking off his shoes and waiting on Die to finish up so he could take his own shower.

Finally Die came out, all wet black hair and bleary eyes, his chosen sleeping outfit hanging off of him like a tent. Kyo frowned a little, knowing Die had some issues he didn’t like to speak of that had to do with eating and his body image. But he’d never mentioned them and Kyo didn’t like to bring such things up.

He skirted past the guitarist, handing him one of the cups and then slipping into the bathroom. He quickly shed his own clothing, using the restroom, and then getting in the shower, taking a really quick shower, suspecting that the hot water would likely run out. By the time he got out, it was only lukewarm and he was starting to feel cold. He ducked out and dried his hair really well, his own white and black spotted pajama bottoms hugging his frame. He didn’t bother with a shirt, not particularly ashamed of his own body. He brushed his teeth and brushed out his hair, quickly grabbing his tea and going to curl up on the side of the bed closest to the wall heater.

Die was on his side of the bed, already lying down, his tea cup empty on the nightstand. He grunted a little when Kyo sat down, but didn’t really respond other than that. Kyo flicked off the light, plunging them into darkness, just sitting there and finishing his tea leisurely. After a few minutes, he put his cup down and slipped under the covers, his leg brushing slightly over Die’s, causing the guitarist to instantly stiffen.

Kyo sighed. “Loosen up, Die… I don’t bite.” He chuckled. “Unless you want me to.”

Die obviously didn’t find that humorous in the least, keeping his back to Kyo and his frame rigid.

“Jesus… if you don’t calm down, you’ll never sleep. And I’m sorry, but I’m not sleeping in the armchair. I promise you, no one will ever know. It’s just us… me and you… and you know I don’t judge anyone, Die.” Kyo tried to keep his voice low and even, soothing if nothing else.

Die slowly started to relax, his body shaking slightly, causing Kyo to reach out and lightly touch his arm. He was freezing to the touch and Kyo gasped, pulling back in shock for a moment. “Die, you’re frozen.” He sat up. “Here, trade places with me. Get closer to the heater.”

“No,” Die hissed out from between clenched teeth. “You need it. You’re the one who sings, not me. I’ll be fine.”

“Like hell!” Kyo stared down at him and then huffed, shifting closer and reaching to yank Die into his embrace. “Deal with this then, because you’re not going to lay there shaking all night.” He pulled the skinny guitarist against his body, feeling just how incredibly cold the other really was. The sheer fact that Die didn’t protest, even with Kyo’s arms completely around him, told of how cold he really was.

They lay there in silence for a long time, Die finally stopping shaking about half an hour later. Kyo realized at some point, he’d hooked his leg over Die’s, drawing all of the taller man closer to him, fitting around him like a glove. As he realized that, he also became aware of how nice it felt to have another man in his embrace, to hold such a masculine frame so close. He breathed in Die’s unique scent, a mixture of cherry blossoms and aftershave, sweet and somehow heavily sensual at the same time. He could feel his own body start to heat up in a different sort of way, knowing he had to be careful or he’d let Die feel more than the poor guitarist had bargained for.

The minutes ticked by and Kyo finally got a little braver, sliding his hand up Die’s chest to rest over his heart. He could feel how quickly it was beating, making it obvious he wasn’t asleep and he hid his little smile against Die’s shoulder, fingers curling against his chest. His free hand slowly started to move, lightly rubbing over Die’s abdomen and then down over his hip, then to his upper thigh, his pretense that he was warming the other’s skin. Or that’s what he’d keep telling himself and Die if he asked. Because damned if he didn’t want to do this for other reasons. Even feeling how tiny and almost frail the other was under his clothing didn’t deter him. If anything it made him more curious, to see what Die was so ashamed of, to feel him more completely and tell him he had nothing to feel that way about.

His fingers crept ever closer to the one thing he knew he’d never actually dare to touch, his fingers sliding over Die’s hip, feeling the bone there, and then up over the waistband of his pants and ever so slightly lower. Die’s hand abruptly grabbed his own, fingers tightening over his wrist, the guitarist’s breath coming in rushed pants loud enough that even Kyo picked up on them without even trying to listen. “Stop.”

Kyo pulled his lower lip into his mouth, biting at it for a moment before he stopped and then slowly started to extend his fingers fully out. He was so close to his target and he could feel how the material of Die’s pants was strained, giving him a good idea of why Die was so freaked out at his proximity to the area. “It’s okay, Die…” he whispered against his shoulder.

Die didn’t stop him, but his hand firmly kept hold of Kyo’s wrist, his heart going a million miles an hour in his chest. His body was tense against Kyo’s again, this time for a whole other reason. Kyo’s fingers moved and he let out an involuntary whine, finally shoving the vocalist’s fingers away as he scrambled out of bed. His foot tangled in the blankets and he fell, hitting the floor on his knees pretty hard. He groaned, kneeling there, his head hanging down to hide his face.

Kyo scrambled over the bed and into the floor with Die, flicking on the light as he went. His fingers grabbed at Die’s shoulder, pushing him up enough to see his face. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, are you okay?! Did you hurt your arms or your wrists? Oh god!”

Die’s face lifted, his eyes reflecting fear and shame before he looked away. “Just my pride… and maybe my knee.”

Immediately Kyo’s hand went to Die’s knee, the one he seemed to be favoring a little and not leaning on as much. His eyes left Die’s face, trailing down his body toward his knee. He gave a surprised little gasp, seeing how clearly the guitarist’s pants were tented, his erection straining against the cotton material. Lord, was Die well endowed, from the looks of it. He forced himself onwards, both hands moving to tenderly touch Die’s knee. Die moved a little to prop his leg up and let Kyo pull the leg of his pants up to see the damage. “You just carpet burned it is all. Nothing too bad, it’ll go away in a day or so.”

Die slumped back against the bed, watching Kyo and then seeing the other’s gaze go to his crotch again. He grabbed a pillow from the bed and shoved it over his crotch, his cheeks burning with shame. He turned his head away and sort of slumped over.

Kyo reached out, touching his cheek and turning him back to look at him. “Hey… it’s okay. Die… here, this is only fair. I’ll tell you my secret.” He reached out and took one of the guitarist’s hands, holding it between his own, looking sincerely in his eyes. “I like men more than women. I… I’m sorry I got you worked up like that.” He huffed and then let out a humorless little laugh. “Who am I kidding? I’m not sorry. I wanted to get you riled up. I wanted to know I could do that to another man.”

Die stared at him, shock written all over his features. After a moment, he asked, “You did it on purpose?”

“I did. I enjoyed touching you, having you so close.” Kyo let go of his hand and reached for the pillow, tugging it away and tossing it back on the bed. He shifted closer to Die. “Come on… let’s get back in the bed. You get cold too easily and we can talk there, okay?”

Die nodded a little, climbing to his feet and settling down inside the nest of covers again. 

Kyo crawled in behind him and turned the light down on low. He shifted close again, but not quite touching. “Please believe me when I tell you I didn’t mean to freak you out, but I thought… I thought maybe, just maybe, you reacted the way you did to everyone’s teasing for a reason. And I want to show you that there’s a reason I’ve never teased you, not once.”

Die shivered a little and pulled the blanket up, staring up at the ceiling. He gave a shaky little laugh. “You got me. Caught me right in the middle of my lies.” His eyes took on a dull sort of look, his voice sounding almost listless, resigned. “Now you know the truth. I’m gay and there’s not a damn thing I can do to change that. Are you happy?”

Kyo stared at him for a long moment, his brows furrowing. He moved closer and put his hand on Die’s hip, drawing him against him. “Hey… maybe you’re not okay with yourself, but I’m perfectly fine with you. And even if you choose not to believe me, I really am attracted to men as well as women.” He reached for Die’s hand. “I can prove it if you want…” he tried to give him a little smirk, wanting Die to see he was half joking, half serious. Whatever way he wanted to go with it.

Die just lay there, looking for all the world like a man with a crushed soul. Kyo found himself desperate to change that, to fix what he’d undone. He did the only thing he could think of to make all of this okay; he moved to straddle Die’s hips. The guitarist startled a bit, staring up at him with wide eyes. Kyo wet his lips and then with a determined look, pushed the covers back and sat up enough to push his own pants down to around his thighs. He settled back, ass pressed against Die’s groin, still feeling his erection there. Arousal flooded through him and he was presented with a better idea than his initial of just shoving Die’s hand on his dick and letting it get hard for him.

He moved back on the guitarist’s cock, feeling it press up against his ass, the material of his pants almost delightfully rough against such sensitive areas. He let out a little groan, shifting to push against Die in such a way that actually pushed a little bit of his cock into the very first part of his tight passage. The cloth was a bit uncomfortable there, but no worse than washing himself in the bath or shower. He rocked a little on him, feeling his dick start to harden, watching as it slowly began to rise, sticking out from his body.

He groaned, reaching for Die’s hand and pulling it up, pressing his cock into Die’s hand, curling his fingers around it. “This is for you… all for you. Do you feel how hard it makes me to have your dick in my ass?”

Something inside Die seemed to snap at that and the next moment, Kyo was on his back, his pants on the floor, and Die hovering over him, between his legs. The guitarist was obviously panting, his eyes slightly wild, and Kyo reached up to frame his face. “I want this… whatever you’ll give me, Die, I want it. Please remember that.”

Die bowed his head for a moment and then finally, quietly, he asked, “Do you have… what we’d need?”

Kyo nodded a little. “I do. Give me the small red bag on the table.”

Die shifted away, getting it and bringing it back, putting it down on Kyo’s chest, sitting there, his legs tucked under him and his face so vulnerable it seemed almost impossible he’d looked like a wild man a few seconds ago.

Kyo dug around and finally pulled out a little string of condoms and a bottle of lubricant. He put them on the bed and closed the bag, tossing it in the chair. Then he pulled one condom off the strand of them, opening it and putting it on his belly. He uncapped the lube and held it out to Die. “Do you want to do it or me?”

Die reached out, taking the lube from him. “My job,” he murmured, spreading the lubricant on his long fingers. He put the tube back on Kyo’s chest, shifting closer to him and then almost hesitantly putting his fingers against Kyo’s entrance.

The vocalist pushed toward him, moaning softly. “Please. Go ahead. One at a time.”

Die pushed one finger in, the digit slipping in easily. He slowly moved it in and out a few times before adding a second one. He repeated the process, though for longer this time before pulling his fingers out and using his towel from beside the pillow to wipe his fingers. Shakily, he reached for the condom and then sat there, staring at it for a moment. He reached inside his pants and after a bit of maneuvering, had it on. Picking up the lube, he repeated the process and wiped his hand again.

Kyo watched Die curiously the entire time, thinking the way the guitarist went about even sex was a bit awkward, making it starkly obvious he wasn’t okay in his own skin. If they were going to include sex in their relationship with one another, then he’d have to take care of that at least somewhat. Die being afraid of himself wasn’t going to end too pleasurably for either of them.

The guitarist slipped forward, hunching over Kyo so his shirt fell in the way, blocking everything from Kyo’s waist down. He huffed a little and then moved his pants out of the way, positioning himself and then slowly pushing into Kyo’s body.

Kyo cried out under him, arching toward him and groaning at the feeling of being filled like this. He’d done it a million times with his own toys at home, fucked himself stupid with his favorite dildo on multiple occasions, but never had he felt a real man inside him like this. He whined a little, his thighs clamping on either side of Die. “Stay… oh god, stay still, let me feel you.” His cock strained out from his body, making his need all that much more obvious. He liked this… he liked this a hell of a lot. And he knew he wasn’t going to ever go back on this again, he was stuck loving to be fucked, and Die hadn’t even thrust into him yet.

After a moment, Kyo relaxed and reached for Die, tugging him down over him even more, pressing their bodies together. “Come on… let me feel you. Give me all you can, Die.”

The guitarist grunted, shifting and then starting to thrust, unable to go slowly. It was obvious he didn’t get to do this enough to have control over himself with the first go on it just yet. But Kyo didn’t find himself caring, just feeling Die as he thrust into him. The guitarist’s cock was longer than his toy, though a bit less girthy, and he found he actually liked it better that way. Plus the warmth of a human being, the feeling of Die working over him was something he’d give anything for.

Die got more and more worked up as he went, giving up on trying to be quiet. They weren’t beside any of the others in their room assignment and it made him a bit bolder with his actions. The bed springs creaked, the frame protesting slightly as he started to truly fuck rather than just thrust. His whole body arched into it, little breathy moans and grunts leaving him every few seconds.

Kyo stared up at Die, watching the other’s face contort in pleasure. Even if everything else had sucked – which it surely hadn’t – it would have been worth it just to see this look on Die’s face. His own moans chorused with Die’s in the room, the slick sound of their intercourse getting louder as Die became more forceful with his actions. Kyo’s hands wandered up under Die’s shirt, over his abdomen, over ribs that were perhaps a bit too prominent, and up to rock-hard nipples. He lightly pinched them, earning a loud cry from Die and a particularly hard thrust that jarred him enough to cause his frail control on his own voice to fail. He cried out harshly, Die bucking against him as he mercilessly twisted at his nipples, the guitarist taking his legs and pushing them back, Die’s balls slapping against his ass as he plunged into his body. The new angle brushed Kyo’s prostate every single time and he found himself letting go of one of Die’s nipples to reach down and frantically jerk himself off. A few more thrusts and he all but screamed out the guitarist’s name, spurting his hot seed all over his own chest and neck.

Die continued pounding into him through the entire thing. Even as his own face contorted in pure bliss, his orgasm slamming into him like a ton of bricks, he still thrust erratically, unwilling to give it up and stop. Only when it became too much for his body to handle did he pull out, sitting back on his heels, panting for breath, dark hair stuck to his face and neck with sweat, his eyes wild.

Kyo unfolded himself the moment Die pulled out, struggling to sit up, not wanting the guitarist to bolt. He took the time to peer down at Die’s cock, still hard from their actions. He was gorgeous, even sheathed in a soiled condom, he was a sight to behold. Kyo shifted forward and reached out, gently removing the condom and tossing it toward the trashcan in the corner. His other hand moved to lightly run over Die’s shaft, wiping up the remaining cum and then trailing a finger over the bright red head of his dick. “Gorgeous,” he whispered out, bringing the tip of his finger up to his lips and looking up at Die for him to say anything if he needed to stop.

Die watched him, his lips parted like he wanted to say something, to protest, but he didn’t. Instead, he just watched, his gaze dark and still somewhat seductive.

Kyo sucked his finger clean and then leaned back on his arms, smirking a little at him. “You know… you just took my gay virginity.” It was a stupid thing to say, but he wanted to make Die laugh and he figured that’d work if nothing else would.

He was right because a moment later, Die was snickering, one hand moving to cover his mouth in embarrassment that he was laughing so easily at that. “That was cheesy as shit.”

“I know.” Kyo arched his back and then yawned as it popped a few times. “But… totally worth it to get you loosened up.” He looked back at the guitarist. “So… you got to fuck me, now I have one request.”

Die arched an eyebrow at him but then conceded. “Anything… except I’m not telling anyone outside this room. Period.”

“Nope, not that.” Kyo lay back down. “I’m naked, now you have to be. And sleep that way next to me tonight. No excuses.”

Die floundered a little, his mouth opening and closing. After a moment, he huffed. “Turn off the light.”

“No.” Kyo pushed himself up on one elbow. “I want to see you. I’ve been as intimate as two people can be with you and I think I deserve to be able to see your entire body at least once.”

Die sighed softly, standing up and then reaching for the hem of his shirt and taking it off, tossing it on the floor. His pants followed quickly and he stood there for a moment, looking completely ashamed before he quickly got into bed, hiding himself with the covers.

Kyo curled up against him, pressing his body to Die’s and then removing the condoms from under him and grabbing the stupid uncapped lube before they squirted it everywhere. He located the cap and put it back on, shoving it all under his pillow… just in case. He shifted closer again and whispered softly in Die’s ear, “You’re gorgeous and don’t ever let anyone tell you anything different.”

Die at least didn’t protest. Instead, he just got comfortable, his hand on Kyo’s, fingers linked as he closed his eyes in preparation for sleep.

Kyo reached and flicked off the light, settling down and pressing his cheek to Die’s shoulder, a little smirk on his lips. This had certainly worked out better than he’d thought it would, that was for damn sure.

-

The morning came faster than Kyo had wanted, the light from the sun streaming in through the window. Kyo was the first to wake up, shifting a little and gasping as his morning wood found something warm to rub against. He let out a little groan, shifting a little closer as he recalled last night and how good Die had felt against him. As his brain slowly caught up with his body, he slid one arm around Die’s waist, pulling him closer and slipping one leg over Die’s own. He’d prove a point like this; show him he didn’t just want him in the dead of the night, but the light of day as well.

His hand slid over Die’s hip and dipped down, finding Die equally as hard as he was. His fingers closed around the other’s shaft, slowly stroking him, lightly nipping at his shoulder and then his neck as he burrowed his nose under Die’s hair. He let out a little growl and then huffed out Die’s name, growing impatient for the other to wake up.

After a few minutes of working on Die, the other’s body responding, but there being no indication that he was actually awake, Kyo grunted and shifted himself enough to get the lube from under the pillow and a condom. Determination filled him and he quickly opened the condom, hesitating for a moment before rolling it over his own cock. He tossed the package aside and quickly lubed his dick up, then applied more to his fingers. He put the tube aside again, sliding his fingers down between Die’s ass-cheeks and slowly probing at his entrance. His free arm slipped under Die’s body, the guitarist’s light form making it easy to still move his hand as he squished close enough to get ahold of his cock again. One finger slipped inside Die’s passage and Kyo gasped, finding it amazingly tight. 

It was then that Die woke up, a surprised moan leaving his lips. For a moment, he tightened around Kyo’s finger and then relaxed, arching into the touch on his cock. Kyo chuckled softly against his shoulder. “Good morning, gorgeous.”

Die grunted in response, his cock twitching in Kyo’s hand as the vocalist started to move his finger in and out of the other’s ass.

“I woke up so hard for you… I just couldn’t stand it,” Kyo purred out against Die’s ear, knowing he was being corny and not caring. It’d get Die going and he knew it, given how the guitarist had been responding last night.

Die’s hand slid down to join Kyo’s in stroking his length, a strangled little moan slipping free of his throat and a moment later a gasp of Kyo’s name, his hips bucking a little.

“Are you ready? Will you let me in with another finger? I’m so impatient to get my cock inside your tight body.” Die squirmed under Kyo, his response to the vocalist’s words more than obvious in the way he just allowed everything to happen, even helping to some extent, arching back toward him to indicate he’d take another finger.

Kyo groaned, jerking Die off faster for a moment, pulling one finger out and plunging two back in. Die cried out and Kyo moaned, thrusting his fingers in a quick shallow motion that seemed to drive Die absolutely nuts. The guitarist writhed against him, bucking and whining, and Kyo found himself desperately wanting to just pull his fingers out and shove his cock in. But he also didn’t want to go from pleasure to pain without knowing Die’s limits on such a thing. And taking him for the first time was not the way to find that out.

He added a third finger when he was sure Die would be able to take it, the other spasming around his fingers. He watched as Die clawed at the bed with his free hand, his hips bucking and his body shaking with desire. It was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen, someone going absolutely nuts in pleasure over something so simple. He nipped at his shoulder a little and Die’s cock jumped in his hand. Die shoved his hand down over Kyo’s and held it there. “D-don’t! I’m gunna… oh god!” His hips strained and his passage clenched. Kyo squeezed a bit, stopping all movement for a moment, not sure if Die could go at it multiple times and still cum and he didn’t want to have him soft the entire time he was fucking him.

After a few moments, Die relaxed, letting out a little laugh. “Fucking hell, Kyo… you’re a guru with those fucking hands.”

Kyo smirked. “You have no idea.” He gave it a few more moments for good measure and then pulled his fingers free, shifting forward and quickly replacing them with his cock. He slid in with almost no resistance, having damn near gotten Die off already and thus brought him to the stage where he could just relax for it.

Die moaned, arching back toward him. “Kyo, are you? Is that-“ he cut himself off with a loud and unrestrained moan as Kyo started to thrust, answering all of his questions with action rather than words. The vocalist shifted them both a little bit, pushing Die more against the bed so he’d have more room for leverage. He started in a good quick pace, not at all prepared for how damn good this was feeling. His face was the perfect picture of absolute and complete bliss as he fucked Die. 

The guitarist reached for Kyo’s hand, bringing it down to touch his cock again, wrapping it along with his own around himself and starting to jerk off again. His body moved in tandem with Kyo’s, pushing back when the other thrust in and pulling forward as he pulled out, making everything more powerful.

Kyo knew it wasn’t going to last long, both of them horny from sleep and this being his first time with his cock in another man’s ass. It was so much tighter than with a woman and he had to admit he liked it quite a bit more. He also quite enjoyed the feeling of Die’s cock in his hand, so achingly hard, the guitarist working himself in a frenzy, not being quiet about it either.

Die let out a particularly loud moan and someone banged on the wall. Kyo smirked and reached to smack it back. “Not done yet! Just a minute!” He laughed and then groaned as he found an angle he really, really liked. He grabbed the back of the bedframe, supporting himself that way and using all his strength to fuck the hell out of Die from this angle. His hips pistoned quickly, his edge coming up on him fast. “Oh god, Die… cum.”

Kyo groaned again as he felt Die start to go at himself even faster, the sound of his fapping overpowering the sound of their bodies joining. A moment later, Die let out a strangled cry, hips bucking, his hand slamming harshly over his cock. Kyo watched as cum spurted all over the bed sheets, some of it even making it off into the floor. “Oh _fuck_!” He sped up, staring at the mess Die had made and the bit of cum still clinging to the head of his still-hard cock, letting the sight of it get him the rest of the way off. Two more thrusts and then he shoved in all the way, staying inside him as he let out the first spurt. He pulled out and ripped the condom off for the rest, grabbing his dick and moaning lewdly as he shot the rest of his load all over Die’s ass and hip.

Slowly the Kyo sank down on the bed and sat there catching his breath. When he was able to talk again, he reached to run his hand through the mess on Die’s hip. “You’re fucking beautiful, do you know that?” When Die turned to look at him, an odd look on his face, Kyo simply smiled, getting up and offering him his hand, a silent invitation in them.

As Die accepted, Kyo found himself sinking more into this than he’d originally intended. But, he found that he was perfectly okay with that. For now, he’d be the rock in Die’s life and one day… maybe one day Die would have to be the one in Kyo’s own.

**The End**


End file.
